villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pseudo Sonic
Pseudo Sonic is created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik as the first robot version of Sonic. Unlike Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, or Silver Sonic, this robot was considerably bulky, but no slower than them or Sonic. It is made of titanium alloy, colored blue and beige and has green eyes, extendable arms and super strength. It's power supply was 3500 AA batteries. History First Appearance Robotnik's latest "ultimate creation" was designed using everything Robotnik knew about Sonic, and proved to be a pain to test. Not only was it insulting Robotnik, but its means of showing its abilities consisted of throwing Robotnik off a cliff. Annoyed, Robotnik ordered Pseudo Sonic to try and find Knothole Village. Antoine D'Coolette mistook him for Sonic (blaming the darkness and the artist) and inadvertently allowed Pseudo Sonic to find Knothole's entrance. Before it could tell Robotnik the coordinates to Knothole, it was short-circuited by Tails' trick with static electricity. Pseudo was tossed in the garbage. (StH: #9) Misfit Badnik Island Years later, Sonic learned of an Island of Misfit Badniks, and decided to investigate. He found almost a dozen of his old foes, all of whom he had fought before except one. Pseudo Sonic explained that it had hoped to have a fight with Sonic, but last time, Sonic was MIA due to an unpleasant experience with Poison Sumac flowers. When they duked it out, a Crabmeat unit noted that the two were evenly matched. A bighorn challenge seemed prudent. With Orbinaut acting as a judge, Sonic and Pseudo rammed each other at full speed. The vibration from the impact sunk the island, while the badniks faked their deaths. Sonic escaped with only a headache, but Pseudo had fallen apart. The Badniks promised to repair it and get revenge on Sonic. (StH: #170) A Burrobot unit noted that Pseudo has a Ratio-Redoubler, and decided to use it to enlarge Pseudo Sonic. They planned to use a giant Pseudo Sonic as a means of revenge, but had a setback when the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters attacked. Burrobot had to finish construction itself, while Caterkiller and Ballhog led the other badniks to stop the intruders. When Pseudo Sonic awakened, it knocked away everyone, Burrobot included, and declared himself the biggest thing on Mobius. Then Big Fluke sat on Pseudo, and crushed it and the badniks and the island into a cube. It is doubtful that it will return, as only Coconuts was able to get away. (StH: #185) Background Information The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog version Pseudo Sonic has no direct game counterpart, (The Metal/Mecha/Silver Sonics don't count). Outside of the comics, it's only appearance was in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, in which it was built to frame Sonic for numerous acts of hooliganism. Pseudo Sonic was not a sentient badnik in the cartoon, but was instead a mindless mech piloted by a mouse. Coincidentally, both plots had Sonic encounter poison flowers, causing many to assume that the comic was simply adapting the cartoon. Many elements from the show were featured in the comic before it was decided that this strategy was not a good idea. Pseudo Sonic has the second longest non-appearance gap in the comic series at 161 issues (StH: #9-170), behind Scratch and Grounder. Due to many elements from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 being included in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Pseudo Sonic may have been based off of Silver Sonic. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Creation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:One-Shot Category:Arrogant Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Multi-Beings Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Minion Category:Article stubs